


Fly By Night

by megzseattle



Series: The Serpent and the Seagull Outtakes [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Established Relationship, Honeymoon, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megzseattle/pseuds/megzseattle
Summary: The boys stretch their wings a little on their private beach, during their honeymoon in Fiji.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Serpent and the Seagull Outtakes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575532
Comments: 25
Kudos: 105





	Fly By Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Periphyton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periphyton/gifts).



> This is a little, fluff-filled outtake from the Fiji chapter of their honeymoon story, which you can find a little further back in the series (All The Kingdoms of the World). This takes place after the skinny dipping incident but before Aziraphale gets arrested. :) By request of Periphyton... thanks for being one of my most consistent readers and commenters!

“You know,” Crowley said, leaning over from his lounge chair to fill up Aziraphale’s sadly empty wine glass with another generous pour of cold, white wine. “We’re very much alone here.” 

“If you’re trying to talk me into skinny dipping again, dearest, we’ve already passed that milestone,” Aziraphale said archly. “There’s no need to be coy about it.”

Crowley leaned back and took in the gorgeous turquoise water and the pale sand, the blue sky above them and the miles of wispy clouds rolling out in front of them. It was Heaven here, in Fiji. No, better than Heaven. It was like what humans imagined Heaven might be like, not knowing, in fact, that Heaven was mostly cold, white, high-ceilinged office space populated by utter twats.

“No, that’s not what I’m after,” he said. “I was thinking that maybe we could go flying. If, you know, you wanted to.” 

Aziraphale took a deep swallow of his wine and rolled over onto his side, looking interested. “Flying?”

“Yeah,” Crowley purred. “I mean, why not? We’re completely alone, the staff has already come and gone with dinner and won’t be back to do anything else in the cabin until morning. There’s literally no one around for miles. Why shouldn’t we?”

Aziraphale sat up and looked around. In spite of himself, he was intrigued. He hadn’t had his wings out in quite some time and while he normally didn’t think about it much, once his thoughts turned to flying he missed it with an aching intensity.

“Angel?” Crowley said, slipping his glasses down to peer at him more closely. He lurched his ungainly way up out of the low, deep chair to his feet, dusted his the sands off his hands, and offered one to 

Aziraphale. “What do you say, shall we? One little flight on our tropical honeymoon?”

Aziraphale smiled and took the offered grasp. 

\--

Funny, thought Aziraphale, how their styles of flying so closely represented their personalities, too. Crowley was the more flashy of the two, zipping here and there at incredible speeds, climbing and plummeting. He was fond of performing aerial tricks – loops and barrel rolls, death defying drops, laughing through all of it, looking for all the world like a demonic circus performer in the sky. 

As in all things, though, Aziraphale preferred to be more the connoisseur. He took his time. He flew in a muscular, direct fashion befitting a former soldier, but also with a slow and steady joy, moving his wings in leisurely time, sweeping up high and floating gently down on currents, rolling to enjoy the view, and always, always, keeping his demon husband in view. Who knew when he would get himself into trouble, after all. 

He was drifting peacefully on a thermal, when Crowley flew up next to him. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around him in greeting and they drifted for a few moments, looking down at the water below. 

“Do you think we could swim? With the wings out, I mean?” Aziraphale said. 

“Course, angel,” Crowley said agreeably. “Anything you like.”

“Yes, but most birds can’t fly if they get their wings wet, dearest. Only certain birds that have a coating on their feathers. Does that apply to angel wings or not, do you think?”

Crowley frowned for a moment. “I think,” he said slowly, “that it applies if we want it to.”

Aziraphale burst into a brilliant smile. “You’re right! Of course you’re right!” And with an uncharacteristic burst of speed, he slipped out of Crowley’s arms and dove for the water. “Race you!” he called back. 

Crowley swore at the headstart and dove after him, wings tucked close behind him and arms and legs tucked aerodynamically in a long, straight line, but he just barely managed to pull even to the angel before they both crashed into the water, headfirst, diving deep below for a moment before they found each other, blinking, and reached for each other’s hands as they crashed the surface. 

The bobbed there, wings and limbs entangled in each other, turned to the west to watch the last rays of the sun sink beneath the horizon and paint the ocean around them in shades of red and purple. 

\--

“Dearest,” Aziraphale said later as they lazed on the still-warm sand and stared up at the stars, “you’ve got seaweed on your wings. Sit up and let me groom them for you, won’t you?”

Crowley was never going to say no to that. He leaned over for a kiss and then sat up, his knees pulled up to his chest and his wings flared out to either side. Aziraphale knelt behind him and took him in for a moment – his new husband, silhouetted against the dark sky, lit from behind by the flickering light of a small driftwood fire burning on the sand behind them. His sharp shoulders were outlined against the light of stars and he looked fragile, vulnerable in a way that still brought the angel’s heart to his throat. It was these moments, more than anything, when he could hardly believe any of this was real – moments when the demon who had once been his immortal enemy laid bare all of his defenses without a second of hesitation, revealing his love and utter trust for the angel. 

“Are you going to get around to doing something, or are you going to just leave me sitting here with my wings out, angel?” Crowley groused jokingly, shaking Aziraphale from his reverie. 

“Sorry, you distracted me, you bewitching thing,” Aziraphale said, and got to work on the right wing first, starting from the center in the sensitive are where each wing emerged from the back. 

Crowley shivered at the touch, and fell oddly silent as Aziraphale ran his fingers through the primaries and secondaries one by one, straightening them and pulling the occasional bit of seaweed or flecks of sand out of them. He moved tenderly, taking his time, admiring once again the new color scheme Crowley’s wings had changed to on their wedding day – glossy black with dove gray tips, a singular pattern in all of the ethereal realms. It was devastatingly handsome. 

By the time he finished, the demon had turned to putty beneath his fingers. 

“Aziraphale,” the demon moaned, “you are extremely talented at that. Why don’t we do that more often?” 

“We certainly can if you mphfph—”

He was cut off by the demon turning and pulling him into a kiss. 

“Now my dear,” Aziraphale said, pulling away, “really, it’s your turn, so don’t think you’re going to get out of returning the favor by distracting me with mphfph –”

Crowley kissed him again, shutting him up. When he pulled back a moment later, the angel blinked at him in confusion. 

“What was I saying? I’m sure I was saying something.” 

Crowley laughed and pulled them both to their feet. “C’mon, angel. We’re going in, and I’ll take care of your wings for you – but knowing you, we’d be better off in the bedroom before we even start that.” 

Aziraphale, no longer a hesistant fiancé and now an experienced, married man, didn’t even have the grace to blush. When someone knows you, he thought, really knows, at some point all you can do is surrender. 

He took a moment to douse the fire and followed his love inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless personal plug: I am eventually going to move this into the "Snake and the Seagull Outtakes" series on here so that it's not out of order in the main series -- but very few of you are subscribed to that one so I put it here first to give everyone a chance to see it! If you want to keep seeing any new outtakes that come up for the series, please consider either subscribing to me as a whole or add the other series to your list!


End file.
